Brothers
by natattack201
Summary: With cheyennexx's permission I adopted her story Brothers its about how Sally adopts Harry and Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico are going to Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**I know I was supposed to update about…what 3 weeks ago or something? I can only imagine all the hate reviews I'm gonna get…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**HARRY'S POV:**

I looked out the window of the train and sighed. I was leaving Hogwarts after my fifth year. It had been amazing, my adventures and all. I hope I go back next year. The train pulled to a stop at the station and I grabbed my bag from overhead. I slid the compartment door open and got lost in the small hallway of first year Gryffindors. I stepped off the train and up to a bored yet irritated Uncle Vernon.

"Hello Uncle." I said politely. He grunted and grabbed my shoulder, leading me to an old beat up car. I rolled my eyes at his childish manners, but knew to expect nothing less. The three hour ride home was silent. We spoke of nothing, as he usually did not like to speak to me other than to yell at me, tell me I was stupid, or give me chores. I know, great uncle right.

As we pulled into the drive-way my uncle hurried out of the car at an alarming rate for such a chubby man. He didn't wait for me, but he at least left the door unlocked after he slammed it in my face. I lugged my bags into the living room and set them down a moment to rest. That when I knew things were weird.

Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley all sat on the couch staring at me with big smiles on their faces. Something was wrong, horribly, horribly wrong.

"Ummm, hello?" I said unsure. Dudley's face was red and I knew he was about to combust if he didn't share what their little secret was. Sure enough, he stood straight up and began to dance around in his footy pajamas singing, "He's gone! He's gone!" I wrinkled my brow in confusion.

"Who's gone?" I asked. Aunt Petunia spoke.

"What Dudley meant to say was that we are sending you away. We have picked at random some woman who looked fit enough to care for a child and she has agreed to adopt you." She said stoically.

I blinked.

"Well, bloody say something boy!" Vernon shouted. His face was filled with cruel glee.

I suddenly broke into a big smile.

"WOOHOO!" was the last thing I said before racing up the stairs with Hedwig squawking in her cage. I grabbed things at random and threw them into the nearest bag I had, grabbed my previous bag with all of my school things in it, and raced downstairs.

"Details! I need details!" I shouted. They were still on the couch in shock at my happiness.

"Her name is Sally Jackson. She has been informed you were a-special, and she will know where to send you for school. She has her own son, only two years older than you." Petunia said.

"She accepted that I am a wizard?" they winced at the word but nodded.

"Well, that's odd. But I'll take it. When do I go?" I said excitedly.

"She was so excited—God knows why—to meet you, that she has agreed to drive all the way here to come get you herself. She should be on a boat right now. She will be here by morning. She is bringing her son because these are his last few days before he returns to some summer camp he goes to every year." Vernon said.

"Wait, boat? Where are they from?" I said.

"America, Upper-East Side of Manhattan to be exact." Aunt Petunia said excitedly. She always had this thing about Americans and their funny accents.

The three Dursley's stared at me in excitement. I knew they were excited to get rid of me, but I didn't care. I could hug them at the moment. That night I hardly got sleep, but when I did, I dreamed of what it would be like in New York.

...

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I raced from my spot at the foot of the stairs where I had been sitting committedly for most of the morning. I swung the door open and was greeted by brown hair woman with kind eyes and a kind smile. I instantly liked her.

Aunt Petunia had spent all morning cleaning and the rooms looked spotless. The Dursley's were all dressed in their very best clothes, enforced by Aunt Petunia as well. I wore what I normally wore, a T-shirt and jeans. I was relieved to see that Sally Jackson was dressed casually as well. I stepped aside to let her in and as she passed by me I could tell that she smelled like cookies. I was about to close the door after her when a hand caught it. A hand connected to a teenage boy. He had raven hair, even darker than my own, and emerald sea green eyes. He was tan and muscular. Not the kind of burly muscular, but lithe and smooth like a swimmer. He stared at me and pushed the door open slightly.

"Forget I was coming too?" he said smiling. He looked like he could beat me up as easily as he could be my best friend. He smirked at my red face.

"S-sorry." I stammered out. He walked up to his mother with the grace and agility of a cat. _More like panther._ I thought.

"Hello, I am Sally Jackson! This is my son Percy!" Sally said. Percy waved; a lazy movement of his hand like he didn't care about the Dursley's one bit. Which of course I didn't mind one bit.

I noticed something strange about him. Every part of skin that was showing on him had a scar. Both of his hands had scars on the top, and his left had a long thin scar running down his palm, like he'd caught a blade in his hand. He had a scar on the back of his neck that definitely looked like it hurt. And as he was wearing a T-shirt you could see his arms, which had a various amount of scars that ranged from small to large, going up the muscles and all the way down to his hands.

He seemed nice enough though. For the next three hours he politely socialized along with his mom to the surprisingly hospitable Dursley's. Maybe my aunt and uncle just didn't Sally to go back on their agreement. I took the time to write a letter of all this to Ron and Hermione, and I went to go put it into the mail box.

As I walked back inside I saw that Percy was carrying all of my four bags, which weighed about sixty pounds each, mind you, with ease. He gracefully loped to their rental car and put them into the trunk. He walked back in, looking at me for only a moment, before going back to his mother's side.

_Strange boy. STRONG boy. He looked like he'd carried that and more as he handled my bags. Odd character._

But I guess I should just be thankful that he and his mother had agreed to take me in. When I went back inside I saw Sally and Percy stand to leave.

"Well, we won't keep you any longer. Thank you so much, we appreciate it." Aunt Petunia said. Sally smiled and she said goodbye to us three. Percy smiled and waved and followed his mother to the car.

"Well, goodbye." They nodded and shooed me out and I ran out the door, not once looking back.

...

**PERCY POV:**

"So, are you excited?" My mom asks as we drive down the streets of London towards Privett Drive.

I smiled and nodded, but I didn't say anything. She scrunched her face up, but left it alone. I was sulking and she knew it.

I guess I just felt like she was trying to replace me. I mean, while I'm away at camp for the summer he'll be home, and when I'm home for the school year, he'll be away at some magic boarding school in London. Too convenient. It would go on like this until I eventually went to college. If I was accepted to any college or if I survived to go to college. Defeating the king of the titans is the easy part I told myself chuckling.

Yeah, she told me about him being a wizard and their whole wizarding community. I called Chiron to confirm it and quickly believed, as Chiron said that he knew some wizards.

It irked me, but I knew this made her happy, and it really wasn't all that bad. I was probably just wound up with stress from the upcoming war. Nico had offered me a proposition, and I didn't like it.

When we got there, he seemed to have forgotten that there was someone other than my mother standing at the door, and accidentally tried to close the door on me. I chuckled at his embarrassment. This is where things went wrong.

My mom sat down and had a conversation.

I instantly knew we would be here for a while. She had apparently disregarded her ADHD son and his need to MOVE every once in a while. No, she had a nice chat with the OCD woman in her spotless living room.

Three murderous hours later my mom looks over to me to find me drawing on myself with a pen. I had gone all the way up my arm and it had no trace of skin left, just ink. She whispers to me to go wash my arm and get Harry's bags.

I shot up, glad for the movement. I raced for their bathroom and scrubbed my arm clean, then grabbing his bags from the stairway.

Let me just say, _DAMN_this kid could pack. I mean, I'd carried heavier before, and this was too easy for me, but this guy had serious issues. Aphrodite girls didn't pack half as much crap as he does (exaggeration).

We finally left and I asked the one question that had been poking my mind all night.

"Sooo, you're a wizard huh? Must be fun." He glared at me like he thought I was teasing him or something.

"You don't believe me do you?" he said harshly. I glared at his tone.

"I DO believe you. Why shouldn't I believe you? My dad's a god."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**ok I liked the original beginning so much I basically copied and pasted **


	2. Empire State, the New Home

**HARRY'S POV:**

"_I DO believe you. Why shouldn't I believe you? My dad's a god."_

I stared at him in disbelief.

"WHAT?" I screamed. "That's not possible!" I have never really thought about religion, but I knew there was generally only ONE God, and that was THE God. He must be lying.

"You're lying, I don't believe you!" I said stubbornly, crossing my arms and glaring at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, you don't believe me like I 'didn't believe you'? I DID believe you, and now YOU don't believe ME." He said. He sounded witty, he downplayed the harshness in his voice so his mother wouldn't hear, but he let me have it with the glare he was giving me. _Believe me or I'll cut you_, was what his eyes said.

I cowered a little at his gaze, but managed to remain strong willed.

"Explain and I might believe you." I said softer.

"Well, really, if there are wizards why can't there be people like me?" he said matter-of-factly. I shrugged and motioned for him to continue.

"Okay, so, have you heard about the ancient Greek gods?" I nodded. Hermione had gone on and on about them for a full month—and by now I was really good with it—after finding a book about it in the library. Sometimes I really hated that place.

"Well," he continued, "They're real. I am a demigod." My eyes widened, but I somehow found myself believing him. The words 'demigod' and 'Percy' just seemed to go together. I nodded at him to keep going.

"My father is Poseidon, God of the Seas, Earthshaker, and Stormbringer." I was amazed. Hermione will LOVE to hear about this.

"Wow, it will be so cool having a brother like you." I said. It had sort of slipped out, and my face immediately went red. Percy blushed.

"Yeah." He said. He turned back around. I smacked my forehead at my pure stupidity.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound weird!" I said hurriedly. He chuckled.

"Whatever, it's cool." I sighed in relief. At least he didn't think I was weird.

...

The next three hours we rode in the car in silence. Every time Percy would reach for the radio (every five minutes) his mother would slap his hand and tell him to sing himself if he wanted music. He would momentarily glare at her, the just roll his eyes and look out the window. The one time his hand actually made it to the radio and touched it, rock music blasted out of the speakers and the car swerved. He sat down after that. Then we went on the boat to cross the water. I was officially headed to America.

"So, what do you think so far of your friends from across the pond?" Percy said as he walked up to me. He had really been enjoying the boat ride, which seemed to be going much slower than it should. But that was probably just Percy, wanting the ride to last longer.

"Americans are...not as fat as I imagined." I said mockingly. He narrowed his gaze and aimed for a swipe at my head, but I ducked. I laughed.

"That's not funny! Not all Americans are fat!" he shouted. I noticed that the clouds were getting darker, as if a storm was coming. The waves were getting much bigger, threatening to topple us. Percy's face was angry. He probably didn't realize what he was doing. I held my hands out in front of me.

"Sorry! Sorry! I've just heard so many stereotypes." I said. The waves went back to their normal size and the sun came out.

"Thought so." Percy said smirking. Maybe he did know what he was doing.

* * *

"We're here!" Sally called as we walked into the tiny apartment. Even through most of the people on the streets would have been classified as potential death eaters, I'm still very excited.

"I'm leaving!" Percy called. Sally stopped short. She looked over to Percy, who was just shouldering a new bag, which I assumed was filled with things for his 'summer camp'.

"So soon? You can't even stay for dinner?" he shrugged and came over, kissing her on the check.

"Sorry, camp needs me _they_ might attack." His usually happy face frowned for a second but then he waved the feeling away.

"Bye Harry, sorry I can't be here for your first summer in America but I'll see you in August." He walked out the door.

"What do you mean attacked? Can't we help?" I asked.

Sally smiled wearily and sat down on a coffee colored couch.

"Have a seat, sweet heart, I have a LOT of explaining to do."

**Same thing as last chapter once they get to Hogwarts I'll be writing more of it :) **


	3. Friends

**Hi guys yeah I always have a speech for you guys planned but I can't remember it now.**

*********Percy is coming back from the Battle of the Labyrinth **

**And Harry is technically going into his sixth year of Hogwarts but the Half-Blood Prince story doesn't happen. **********

**For the sake of percabeth annabeth and percy are dating **

**I haven't read the Harry Potter books in a while so I might lean towards the Percy Jackson side of the story more and if I make a mistake please tell me I don't mind. **

_"Have a seat, sweet heart, I have a LOT of explaining to do."_

**Harry Potter POV**

I had learned to navigate the city by August, all the people I met were simply amazed by my accent, but that just reassured my knowledge that New Yorkers weren't just fat, they were small minded too.

**(I can say that cuz im from nyc)**

I was watching some American tv show when I first saw the van with the strawberry advertisement on it pull up. When I saw five teenagers come tumbling out, I was amused. But when I realized they were coming towards our apartment, I freaked out.

I recognized the tallest one as Percy, but I knew none of the others. Maybe they were his friends from his 'camp'. I left my spot on the couch to walk into the living room just as they were knocking. Sally jumped straight up and ran to the door, crashing into me as I was going out to the hallway.

"PERCY! You're home!" She screamed with glee as she embraced her son. He smiled as he hugged her back for a moment before letting go. He gestured behind him that his other friends were here.

"Uh, Mom? 'Member them?" He said.

"Annabeth! Thalia! Grover! Nico! You guys have grown so much!" She said. The pretty blonde was Annabeth, the scary black haired one was Thalia, the crippled, gangly one was Grover and Nico was the small thin but ghostly kid.

"Hey Harry! How's it been?" Percy said, leaving his friends to his mother. I smiled at his friendliness, which I didn't get a lot.

"Great, actually. But I go back to Hogwarts in four days." I said, my smile slipping on the last part. He got a mischievous gleam in his eyes and smirked at my comment.

"What?" I said.

"I'll tell you later. Harry, This is Annabeth, my girlfriend, Thalia, my cousin, Nico, my other cousin, and Grover, my best friend. Guys, this is Harry. The kid my mom adopted." They all smiled at me, the scary girl even tried. I soon realized they were quite friendly as the day went on. They told funny stories of Percy which would be the best blackmail, and when we watched a movie after we ate, they let me pick. They were all Percy's and my age except for maybe Nico, he looked older than he probably was. I really liked them, and could see why Percy hung out with them.

"Sooo, Harry. I have great news." Percy said. I looked at him in confusion, but motioned for him to go on.

"Okay, so, me, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Grover are all going to Hogwarts with you!" They all held their breath for my reaction. My eyes were wide as I took it in, shocked.

I could only say this, "You _told_ them?"

"Psshhh, we're demigods, dude, I think we are a little weirder than wizards." I raised my eyebrows and he made an expression like, _Don't ask_. I shook my head and laughed.

"So? What do you think?" Grover said. I smiled.

"That's great!" I said. "You guys will be sixth years with me! WE can go to classes too! You'll LOVE Dumbledore—" I paused, confused.

"Wait, you're not wizards. Why are you going to Hogwarts?" I asked. They all looked at each other.

"Our camp director, Chiron got in touch with your, um, headmaster and they came to a decision that wizards should know about demigods. Chiron figured we were the perfect people to send. Even though Grover isn't a demigod." Thalia said, shooting Grover a sideways glance.

"You aren't? What are you?" I asked.

"A satyr, half guy, half goat. The crutched are fake, so are the shoes."

"Oooof course you are." I said, as Sally brought them out drinks. I left and went back to my room.

I pulled out a fresh roll of parchment and began my letter to Ron and Hermione. We had been writing back and forth for the whole summer, and they love hearing about my new family, and what it's like in America. I have to send them this latest news, or else they'll kill me.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I have great news! My foster brother Percy Jackson and a few of his friends just got back, and they say they are coming to Hogwarts this year! I know that they are demigods, but apparently Dumbledore wants the wizarding world to know more about them. So you finally get to meet him! I can't wait to see you guys when school starts. We'll be coming to the Burrow around eight in the morning, so I'll see you then!_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

I let the ink dry and then rolled up the parchment, handing it to Hedwig.

"Take this to the Burrow, Hedwig." She looked at me cross as if to say, _You REALLY want me to fly all the way to London? Jerk,_but went out the window anyway, politely dropping a present to a passerby below her. I chuckled and went back out to the living room, where Percy, Paul and Grover sat yelling at the football game on T.V. Sally, Annabeth, and Thalia were in the kitchen chatting, occasionally looking over to the boys and rolling their eyes.

Okay, I love my new family.

**Review please thank you**


	4. To Hogswarts!

**I have summer camp my volunteering stuff vacation and stuff like that sorry**

**Okay I'll answer some questions from **

**RedRangerBelt: it's the summer before the battle against Kronos just pretend the Battle of the Labyrinth happened and that Percy and Annabeth are dating **

_Okay, I love my new family._

**PERCY'S POV:**

I will not die, I not die, I will not die!

I just created a new mantra, and I refuse to think of anything else at the moment, like being struck down by Zeus, like falling from the sky, like dying by my uncles will...

I was currently holding onto Annabeth's arm like it was the only thing keeping me from falling through the sky, not daring to move a muscle lest my uncle take it as offense and decide to shoot down our plane. Nico had decided to shadow to the UK instead…lucky he wouldn't tell us why he didn't want to fly with us but something tells me he isn't sight seeing. Thalia rolled her eyes at my discomfort, while Grover looks genuinely sorry for me. Harry looked at me like I belonged in a mental asylum, but he didn't care because we are headed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He told us all about the school while Annabeth politely talked with him. I tried to listen and let it distract me but it's a school how cool could it be?

After hours of agonizing flight we hit the ground. Before I could throw up, I had my seatbelt undone and ran for the doors. I knocked down a few flight attendants and raced down the steps. As my feet touched solid ground I leaned over, my hands on my knees, and thanked every God I had ever heard of for letting me live.

"Fighting the urge to kiss the ground, Kelp Head?" Thalia said snidely, even though her face was a little green too. She hated heights, but would never admit it. I rolled my eyes and stood up straight.

"We're in Europe! Now, Harry, where's the people we're staying with?" Annabeth asked excitedly as we headed for the exit of the airport, lugging our bags behind us tiredly.

"Well, we should recognize them fairly well. Most of them have obnoxious red hair, and one has frizzy brown hair." He said with a smile.

I spotted a group that matched the description and pointed them out to Annabeth. Harry squealed, which hopefully he didn't always do, and dragged us to them.

"HARRY!" The woman said. She looked nice enough, but the way she hugged Harry made it look like she was trying to smother him.

"Hey Harry!" two of them said. The frizzy one and the lanky one came forward and hugged him, then a girl with the same red hair came forward and awkwardly hugged Harry, her face turning the same color as her hair. Then two twins that reminded me strongly of Travis and Conner came forward, speaking at the same time and finishing each other's sentences. The man who I assumed was the father was looking around the airport in wonder.

"Hey everybody," Harry said. To us he said, "This is Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley." We smiled and waved.

"Guys, this is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Grover Underwood Nico D'Angelo is going to meet us at the train station." He said to the group.

After the introductions were over we left and piled into a clown car.

"Cool" I said as I sat down in the roomy clown car. Annabeth smiled and grabbed my hand, plopping down next to me.

"So, Percy Jackson. I've heard a lot about you." Hermione said. I looked at Harry who had a red face as he sheepishly shrugged. I chuckled and looked out at the window.

"Now, everyone, we've already been shopping. Here are your bags," Mrs. Weasley said as she handed us our bags.

"It's got all your school books, as well as your wands and robes." She said. "Your books have been translated to ancient Greek so it's easier for you to read."

We smiled and thanked her.

...

"Alright, now, just go straight through!" Fred and George said together, and they ran straight through the wall. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny followed and Harry looked pointedly at me. Nico didn't look fazed by it so he went first. Nobody else looked like they were about to do it so I went next. "Thanks guys," I mumbled and ran through.

"So! We're here!" Mr. Weasley said. I looked and saw a train that looked like it was from the eighteen hundreds.

"SWEET!" Me and Grover said at the same time. We raced forward and boarded the train, following after our group.

"Guys! Come sit with us!" Hermione said, maybe a little too happily. Ron grumbled and glared at me as I stepped into the compartment. We all sat down Harry, Hermione and Ron sat on the other. Nico looked out the window at the grumbling sky he didn't say much about what he did in the hours he was alone here but whatever it was he didn't look happy.

...

"Percy, wake up hon." I was being shaken awake by Annabeth. I smiled and kissed her cheek, ignoring the snotty look from Hermione.

"Yes Wise girl?" I said smirking.

"Time to get your robe on." I nodded, noticing everyone had theirs on but me.

I walked to the bathroom on the train, stepping into the stall to change. I put on the black pants and shirt, then the black robe.

_Dreary colors..._ I thought, but shook it off, going back to the compartment.

A few minutes later we were stepping off the train into the crowd, looking up at a magnificent castle.

"Oh! The architecture is _gorgeous_!" Annabeth said excitedly. I laughed.

"Come on, we'll head to the feast." Ron said.

"Yeah, a feast sounds good right about now." Grover said, following Ron with a glazed look over his eyes.

I rolled my eyes but followed our group. One word to describe what I saw?

Awesome.

**Please review I'll try so hard to update a lot this week but camp is gonna be a problem sorry **


	5. Chapter 5

**HARRY'S POV:**

As we got off the train I saw Percy and his friends looking around in wonder. Percy looked over to me, "You know, maybe we'll take you to Camp Half-Blood someday. Would that be cool?" My eyes widened and I nodded, looking much like a bobble head. Then I thought of something.

"But, only if Ron and Hermione can come too." He smiled and nodded. We followed the crowd to the large dining room, and I sat down at the Gryffindor table. I noticed Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia were nervous, still standing.

"A-are we allowed to sit here?" Annabeth asked. Oh, forgot about that. But before I could say anything Dumbledore's loud voice boomed across the halls.

"STUDENTS! Welcome back for another wonderful year at Hogwarts! We have some...foreign exchange students, as you may call them. But they are _not_ wizards." The hall went silent, and everyone looked at the group of demigods just standing in the hall.

I heard Seamus blow something up, but no one cared enough to look away from the new faces.

"Hi..." Percy said.

"Students, these children are demigods of Greek mythology. I know you have all heard about it, because Professor Snape had a lecture about it last year. You may think they are myths, but they are real. These children are demigods. So, now for the sorting..." Dumbledore said to the silent hall of shocked children.

"Chase, Annabeth, Daughter of Athena..." Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek and walked up, sitting on the stool.

He placed the hat on her and it started.

"Hmmm, a smart one I see, no matter, no matter. You are brave, but wise. How about...GRYFFINDOR!" All Gryffindors cheered and Annabeth beamed, walking over to us and sitting next to Hermione.

"Grace, Thalia, Daughter of Zeus..." Dumbledore called as Thalia walked forward. She sat and he placed the hat on her head.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed. You are lethal, but you do show compassion, you are fierce, yet you do have weaknesses...GRYFFINDOR!" We cheered once again as she sat next to Annabeth.

"D' Angelo, Nico, Son of Hades…" Nico stalked over to the hat but looked around at the ghosts in the dining hall. The hat started laughing so much that if he had a body it would have fallen over.

"Boy you have the aurora of an evil one but your heart has not been tainted but your ancestry, to save you from yourself and your mistakes you will go to GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone cheered trying to forget what the hat said…

**(I can't remember if the ghosts can go in the dining hall or not sorry)**

"Underwood, Grover, Satyr, God of the Wild..." Grover nervously limped up, shaking as he was so scared.

"You may not be the strongest, but you do show leadership. And you are a God, I see! Brilliant, brilliant, yes; it shall have to be Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. If I didn't know better I would say it was smiling, no, beaming.

"Jackson, Perseus, Son of Poseidon..."

Any smile the hat had was lost as soon as he touched Percy's head.

"AHHHH! The horrors this boy has seen, the horrors this boy has done! I can't decide whether to put him in Gryffindor or Slytherin!" Everyone gasped. That was never heard of, Slytherin and Gryffindor were enemies, complete opposites, and here was a boy that could go into either.

"Well, I guess Gryffindor will do, now _get him off me_!" Percy raced over to Annabeth, looking red in the face from all of the staring.

"Well, that was awkward."

_You can say that again._

**Review thanks **


	6. Dream Dream Dream

**Wow three chapters in one day**

********* in the previous chapter I said that this takes place before the war against Kronos I changed my mind sorry this is the school year after the war Percy is invulnerable but he will not disappear****** sorry this might be subject to change but these details aren't a big deal**

**I'm really happy about this chapter because this is the chapter were the plot goes into motion and I won't just be copying and pasting the chapters anymore :DDDDD**

_"Well, that was awkward."_

_You can say that again._

**PERCY'S POV:**

The fog hovered above the ground giving the illusion that I was walking on a cloud. The tombstones jutting haphazardly out the "clouds" told me better. The mossy wet ground told me that I wasn't wear shoes but my feet dragged my to a spectacle unfolding. A hooded man holding what looked like a baby walked towards an eerie gravestone. I hear the man hooded scream a spell that sounds like a death sentence. I heard a thud and see that Harry and a boy I don't recognize. The boy fell to the ground and I know that without a doubt he is dead. It takes Harry a second to realize this he shakes him and whispers Cedric. Harry looks younger then he is now and he forces himself to look away from the fallen wizard, Cedric could be my age. The hooded figure did not go away in fact he's chanting another spell. My instincts tell me that this spell will be worse then the one that killed Cedric. The hooded figure traps Harry with a statue drops the thing that I see is no longer a baby into a bubbling caldron I see Harry is watching intently but he doesn't see me of course. I wish I could help him. The wizard then cuts off his own hand and lets it drop into the caldron and slices a long cut on Harry's arm and lets his blood trickle into the pot. I feel a presence of something pure evil in this graveyard. It reminds me of Kronos and for a chilling second I think maybe he's back and he's in the caldron. I force that thought down and watch what happens.

The caldron catches fire and forms the shape of a person. the person is cloaked in black fog. I know for a fact that he is almost as evil as Kronos and maybe just as powerful. It turns to look at Harry and I suddenly wake up.

I jump up in my bed, at first I can't remember were I am as I see the other guys sleeping in beds around me I remember. I was in no mood to go back to sleep so I went down to the commons room.

The roaring fireplace lit the room. Nico sat on the couch. His expression made me wonder if he ever had a childhood. Behind him hovered Nearly Headless Nick the ghost.

"My lord I…" he said.

Nico cut him off, "I have to do something and I have more of a chance then you think I have."

"My lord don't underestimate him." the ghost said before disappearing.

I crept back upstairs and wondered what the Hades Nico had up his sleeve.

_**The next day…**_

Ughh, six AM, why do British people get up so early?

"Percy, get up, it's time to get ready for school," Harry said. He dragged the covers off of me, probably enjoying himself immensely as I groaned and covered my head with my pillow.

"Percy, seriously, GET UP, we have to get ready!" He repeated.

"I can hear you smiling," I said, my voice muffled by the pillow. He laughed outright, along with all the other guys in the room. I had a feeling they were all sitting up in bed, staring at the lazy American 'new guys'. I looked over to Grover's bed, he had his head in his pillow, his furry hindquarters up in the air. I did NOT need to know the pattern of his boxers, which happened to be all he wore to bed.

"Dude, sick!" I said, throwing my pillow at him as reluctantly got up. He moaned and all of the guys chorused "EWWW!" or "Gross!" at the same time.

He got up and ten minutes later we were all downstairs and dressed, waiting for the girls.

Hermione, Annabeth and Thalia came out, and we started out to go get breakfast. We moved like zombies through the corridors, until we arrived at the hall. We sat down with Harry and them and waited for the food to appear on the table.

As we dug in the dining hall suddenly went silent. I heard three sets of footsteps heading towards our table. I looked up at Harry, who sat across from me. He was looking above my head. I turned around and almost spit out my Lucky Charms.

Standing behind me was a guy that looked like an albino eel. His white-blonde hair was slicked back, and his icy white eyes were trained on Harry. The two oafs behind him reminded me of the twin Fatboys from _Alice in Wonderland_.

"So, Potter, you've finally reduced yourself to hanging out with _muggles_." The boy spit out the word like it was the worst cuss word he could imagine.

"Go away Malfoy, no one wants you here." Harry said lamely. I glared at him. He could of done better, 'cause I didn't like this kid. He was calling me and my friends weird names.

"Hey, who do you think you are? And what did you call me and my friends?" I said, standing up.

"Draco Malfoy, pureblood. And I called you a muggle, you filthy little mudblood." He said. THAT made me mad. I didn't know what it meant, but I don't like being called names.

I stepped right up to him, glaring down at him from my height. I was a good two feet taller than. I towered over him as his eyes went wide.

"Are you gonna take that back, Malfoy?" I said, in a really low and soft voice. I heard Thalia stifle a laugh behind me.

"Uhh, erm, I mean. M-my father will-" He started.

"And you know what _my_ father will do?" I say, cutting him off. "My father is Poseidon, God of the Seas, and I guarantee that he won't like some albino daddy's boy calling me names. But I don't need my father to protect me. If you're gonna mess with me and my friends? You're gonna mess with me and my friends only."

If possible, his eyes got WIDER, and he backed up a step. He seemed to gather himself, taking comfort in the distance. I put on my best glare (which is pretty scary, mind you).

He squared his jaw.

"My father will hear about this. And you will _not_ like the results." Oaf number one and two nodded their heads vigorously, looking much like bobble heads.

"Ooh, scary." I deadpanned. Thalia didn't bother holding in the laughter.

His nostrils flared, and swirled to make his robes fly around him. He stomped off like an angry toddler towards his table. I hoped we wouldn't see him again too soon, I'm not very fond of him.

I turned and sat back down as chatter in the hall began again. Annabeth was reading a book, Grover was stuffing his face, Thalia was giggling and making punching gestures, Nico was smiling and trying not to fall asleep on the table and Ron, Harry, and Hermione's faces portrayed shock. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to eating.

"Students, quiet down. I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore said. The talking ceased immediately.

"There will be no classes today-QUIEETTT! As I was saying, there will be no classes today. We will be having a demonstration after breakfast. It shouldn't last too long, you will have the rest of the day to pursue your own personal endeavors and whatnot." He could barely control the noise as everyone whispered excitedly about what they were going to do today. Then it dawned on them.

"Wait, demonstration? What do you mean?" Hermione said loudly, to be heard over the dying noise.

"Because we know hardly anything of these demigods' powers, they will show us." He said.

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover and I all dropped our jaws.

Before we could protest he continued, "Now, carry on with your breakfasts."

Well, this is going to be interesting.

**Hello my darlings sorry and I know I said that I would update faster cuz summer blabla bla **

**Important:::::: ive been getting a lot of reviews which I love but I didn't really write the past chapters but I did write the first part with Nico and his dream so please I will love you forver if u review n tell me how u like tht part.**


	7. Test of Strength

**Hello darlings sorry bout not updating **

"_Well, this is going to be interesting."_

**Percy's POV **

Everyone in the dining hall seemed to finish breakfast quickly, after breakfast we went to a field where the bleachers were raised 50 feet or more above the ground and 3 hoops were on each side of the field.

"These are the Quiddicth fields," Harry explained. He smiled like he had good memories of this place. His good memories must have distracted him from the raging storm. I looked over to Thalia and she looked nervously at the storm.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went over to the stands to watch. Then one of my teachers told me to wait at one end of the field. I saw Annabeth in armor at the edge of the field.

The storm clouds wove through the sky like gray smoky ribbons. One raced to the ground and came towards me.

I figured this must be what I have to fight it couldn't be hard.

I raised Riptide as it came towards me. The cloud began to take the shape of a human. As it approached me I heard screams from the stands around me. The mans arms reached out for me.

I ducked when he flew by me but with surprising speed the wizard turned and come back. He ditched his smoky form and stood 5 feet away from me. Before he could cast a spell I charged at him and struck him with Riptide a second before I would've seriously injured him he disappeared.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" I heard from behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again sorry that last chapter was short I was writing it then I was like wow that would be a great cliff hanger! So I cut the chapter short**

"_AVADA KADAVRA!" I heard from behind me. _

No one's POV

A bolt of lightning seemed to strike Percy's neck. He felt its electric current run through him. his body felt numb for a second then he turned around saw the wizard in awe. He raised his wand again with fear in his eyes but before he could do that a familiar obsidian sword tore through his abdomen. Percy saw Nico standing behind the man, now dead on the ground. He looked up angrily at the sky then hurried off the Quiddicth field without acknowledging Percy in any way.

Professor McGongall hurried over to him and told him to go to his dorm. Her face looked frantic and scared. The stands were alive with life all the students were trying to get to the castle.

_Back in Gryffindor Tower._

Percy meet with Ron Harry and Hermione in the commons room. Everyone was buzzing with scared whispers, but when he walked in every stared at me and started talking again.

"Percy, how are you alive?" Hermione asked. She looked at him in awe especially at his shirt where the wizards spell hit him. It burnt hole right where his heart is. Annabeth, Thalia and Grover entered the commons room of swords and weapons in their hands. Which didn't help the mass hysteria of the other students.

"I have a "curse" that makes me invulnerable except for one spot. And what happened at the field?" I explained.

"Curse? Sounds bloody brilliant! How can I be invulnerable?"

"It's not as good as it seems, everything comes with a price." Annabeth replied; Percy nodded.

"Who were those people coming from the sky, at first I thought it was part of the test or whatever, to see how well we can duel with wizards. But when I saw the students running and it just felt wrong. Who were they?" Thalia demanded.

"Death eaters," Harry replied quietly, "wizards serving he-should-not-be-named. We'll tell you more about him later when we have more privacy."

"Has anyone seen Nico?" Annabeth asked changing the subject.

Percy quickly scanned the room Nico wasn't anywhere to be found.

_Nico's POV_

_In the Forbidden Forest. _

"Show yourself coward!" Nico screamed. He kicked the ground throwing fallen black leaves into the air.

A surge of cackling laughter filled the air.

"Bellatrix! Show yourself witch!" Nico yelled at the laughing that now surrounded him.

"What's wrong? We just had a little fun!" Bellatrix said laughing. Nico was always scared of her laugh it reminded him of a patient at a insane asylum. She started walking towards him.

"Where's your master?" Nico said drawing his sword. Bellatrix winced at the black blade.

"He's busy… my lord has important things to do then negotiate with children."

"You're lying, he's weak from what happened at the Quidditch fields," Nico said.

"The Dark lord is not weak!" she shouted.

"Whatever, can he get me what we bargained for?"

Bellatrix's lips curved into the most sinister smirk, "Of course."

The witch disapparated.


End file.
